At The Edge
by DragonWithin98
Summary: Adrien has always been able to manage a smile but soon its not so easy as he thinks. As conflicts and internal struggles are affecting him slowly. He's not so sure if he can keep up anymore or to keep fighting. His will slowly gets crushed and his faith is wavering. Ladybug and Cat Noir were always a team but does being in a team really make him worth it?
1. Chapter 1: Annihilator

**Hey guys!**

 **It's been a long time since I've written anything and I hope that this is not at all too cringy.**

 **But besides that let me know what you think and criticism is allowed but be nice about it please :)**

 **Also its my first time making an OC character so its hopefully alright.**

 _ **WARNING! MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO THE FANDOM!**_

 _ **PICTURE CREDIT GOES TO LITTLEIVOR ON TUMBLR:**_ image/140972835930

 _ **PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THE LINK IN GOOGLE AS I CAN'T TYPE LINKS IN HERE. THANK YOU :)**_

 **EXTRA GENRES: ACTION AND ROMANCE.**

 _ **Best Wishes,**_

 _ **GivingUpIsUseless98**_

 **Chapter 1: Annihilator**

"...There's just no reason for me to fight anymore."

"I've never done anything right"

"I wonder if I ever did in the first place…"

* * *

It was a normal day in Paris as the city bustled with life. People of all sorts were doing various activities. Some were making their way to work while talking on the phone, some were opening up their stores and some were heading to school. A particular girl and boy were making their way up the stairs towards the entrance of the school. A girl with brown coloured hair, a mole above one of her eyebrows and round shaped black glasses. She had a skeptical look on her face as she looked into her phone as it stated 7:50 AM.

"Where is that girl? School's gonna start in 10 minutes!" Alya exasperated.

"Chill Alya, she's probably on her way." the boy replied.

The boy wore a red cap and had similar glasses with Alya's. He sat on the staircase in a very laid back manner with his legs sprawled out while his hands fiddled with a bubble blower bottle.

"Nino, I've known Marinette for a long time and knowing how absent minded this girl can be. I don't think so. Haih… I'm gonna call her." Alya said with a sigh.

She went to her contacts and dialed Marinette's number and lifted up her phone towards her ear. Nino just shrugged at her behaviour as he knows she's not the type to listen. On the other side of town in a particular bakery, Marinette's parents were prepping ingredients to make the pastries for the day in case any of them sold out. Above the bakery a girl resides within the bed as she groaned when her phone kept buzzing loudly. A limp hand reached out from under the covers as she tried to find her phone. She grabbed it and brought it under the covers and click to answer the call.

"H-h-hello…?" Marinette answered sleepily as she slowly tried to sit up, one hand supporting this position.

"Girl! Where the heck are you?"

The tone of her voice caused Marinette to widened her eyes and fall off her bed with a loud thud.

"AHHHH! Its that late already!? Oh no... eeeek!"

She scrambled to her feet as she ran around the room gathering up her things for school.

"You better get over here or will give you detention."

"Uh...right... I'll see you there Alya. I really need to run."

Marinette clicked on her phone to end the call and quickly tucked her phone into her purse. Marinette continued her rush to grab her things and change into her usual outfit but during the process she tripped several times as she dashed around her whole room. Her kwami 'Tikki' flew up next to her in the middle of her packing and flew around helplessly trying to be of any assistance.

"Marinette, you should really put an alarm next time. This is causing too much trouble for yourself." Tikki said while rubbing her eyes.

"I forgotten to and now I'm going to see the consequences of that."

Marinette combed her hair and tied her hair into two ponytails and signaled Tikki to hide in her bag. She opened the door, descended down the staircase and made her way to the door but was interrupted by her mom's voice.

"Marinette! Come and eat your breakfast!" she ushered cheerfully at her.

The raven haired girl look back and forth in both directions as she panicked from the very little time she had.

"Ma, I woke up late and I really need to go. I'll eat something after class ok?"

Marinette was all fidgety and nervous as her eyes darted in all directions. Her mother only smiled warmly and headed to the table. She grabbed a paper bag filled with food and walked towards her daughter as she placed it in her hand.

"I know you well enough haha! Now go on before you get into trouble again."

Marinette grinned in slight embarrassment but mostly with happiness. Marinette hugged her mom tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Ma! You're the best!" Marinette said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

She waved her mom farewell as she fumbled with the doorknob clumsily and made her way to school. She ran as fast as her legs can carry her but after a few minutes, she stopped and bent over a bit. The teen placed her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Tikki popped her head out of the purse and noticed Marinette's exhaustion.

"You'll never get to school on time like this. I think you should transform to Ladybug. It'll be much faster!" Tikki whispered.

Marinette's face lit up with determination as she quietly ran into the alley and hid behind a dumpster.

"Good thinking Tikki! Time to transform! Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouted.

A flash of light came from the side of the dumpster and soon Ladybug used her yoyo to climb up the roofs. She ran with sheer excitement as being Ladybug has always made her confident and gave her the adrenaline as she found it fun. She feels as though the weight of the world is lifted off her shoulders. No responsibilities. No one to bother her. No one judging her for who she is. She was free to be anyone she wants to be. Ladybug could see that a few blocks away was her school and she threw her yoyo across another building just to swing across.

Unbeknownst of Ladybug, a boy was heading to school while looking into his phone. He smiled gingerly as his eyes sparkled with amusement. He had black hair with two streaks of blue highlights at his bangs with dark brown eyes. He wore a t-shirt with a leather black jacket, jeans and a pair of red sneakers with a necklace with a bullet attached to it. He was unaware of his surroundings as he was so indulged his phone that he bumped into a person causing him to fall backwards.

"Ugh… what happened?" the boy asked as he tried to get up.

Another person who was standing there was another teenager who was taller and had a strong built body. He smirked sinisterly and took the boy's phone. The boy tried to stop by trying to take it first but he failed.

"H-hey! That's mine. You have no right to take it Stanley!" the boy lashed out angrily.

Stanley only scoffed at his remark and took a peek into the phone. The screen showed a browser page of a wiki about guns. Stanley only laughed at this and took a step closer towards the boy.

" Rudy, Rudy, Rudy...I bet that you're only looking at guns because you think you're all strong and that you could kill people some day to prove your point. After all, you're just some rich bastard who cares about nothing but himself." Stanley hissed.

Rudy furrowed his brows with rage as he clenched his fists and punched him in the face.

"It's just a hobby! How many times must I tell you!? Why are you so insistent on always picking on me?!" Rudy growled.

Stanley was caught off guard by the attack but he only smiled as he wiped the blood off his face.

"You're gonna regret that punk...Hey guys! Did you know Rudy here wants to be an assassin when he grows up? I mean just look at how weak and scrawny he is. He'll never make it out there." Stanley shouted with a booming voice.

All the kids at the school shifted their gaze towards Rudy and slowly all of them started laughing hysterically. Rudy was frozen and a sense of dread was creeping at him while Stanley only smirked and threw Rudy's phone on the ground next to him. Rudy closed his eyes tightly and picked up his phone. He ran towards Stanley only to push him away roughly as he ran away from school and hid behind a tree in the park. He leaned against the tree and panted heavily. He slowly slumped to the ground as tears of frustration and sadness welled up in his eyes.

"It was all a lie...HE'S A LIAR!" He yelled with all his might.

At another location, a circular window opened with a humming sound and white butterflies flew in all directions and at the centre of the room a particular man was standing there.

"Bullies can be such disrespectful people especially when they only speak of lies…" Hawk Moth said as he clenched one of his fists.

He summoned one of the butterflies to the palm of his hand used the other hand to cover it. He focused his power into the little butterfly as it slowly absorbed all of the dark energy it's given. He uncovered the butterfly to allow it to fly away. As it slowly flew away, Hawk Moth spun his cane and awaited the butterfly to finish it's job.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilise him." Hawk Moth said with a grin.

The butterfly flew through little hole at the centre of the window and made its journey across Paris towards its target. Rudy was wiping his tears away as the akuma landed on his bullet necklace. Rudy went limp and raised his head with a purple butterfly outline across his eyes. His face turned red and he stared blankly at nothing.

"Annihilator, I am Hawk Moth, I gave you the power to seek revenge on those who have insulted you. You won't have to bow down to others anymore but in return you have to bring me their miraculouses. So shall we begin?" Hawk Moth said with a grin.

Rudy stood up and gave a smirk.

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Rudy replied.

Black matter swallowed Rudy as he obeyed Hawk Moth. The black matter slowly disappeared as Rudy's eyes are closed. When he opened them, it was neon blue eyes with a scanner on one eye.

* * *

 **Alright! So...um thats it for chapter one. So let me know what you think. I hope it met your expectations. I know the first chapter doesn't really match the summary of the story as it will only slowly uncover in later chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading and checking this out! ^-^ Also it might take me 2-3 weeks to upload the next chapter so please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Frontlines

**Hey Guys!**

 **I know I said 2-3 weeks and I'm intending to keep it that way. Just was away on a trip but I was still working diligently on this whenever I can. X.X**

 **This chapter took way longer than the first. Reasons being that it's slightly longer haha. I was suppose to include the whole battle scene in this chapter but I wanted an introduction chapter with Adrien and I added a few comical elements that are hopefully funny as I suck at it haha.**

 **This took around two to 3 days to write and omg thats the longest I ever took XD**

 **I also tried putting this on wattpad where I include my inspirations as they options to include videos. Let me know if you guys want that too ^-^**

 **Anyway thank you for the feedback on the previous chapters. Those reviews warmed my heart :D Ill try to not let you guys down.**

 _ **Thank you to my reviewers :D**_

 _ **sananypeeps, Darky, xXTomboysRuleXx and chibigiraffe.**_

 _ **Thanks to people who favourited and followed! :3**_

 _ **BookWormQueen100, Dappledfeather14, Dragonpix, SapphireMae13, chibigiraffe, , xXTomboysRuleXx, NoraWolf3059, Shiranai Atsune, TsukiyoTenshi and sananypeeps.**_

 **I'm still not great at writing or anything so cricticisms are allowed.**

 _ **WARNING! MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO THE FANDOM!**_

 _ **PICTURE CREDIT GOES TO LITTLEIVOR ON TUMBLR:**_ image/140972835930

 _ **PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THE LINK IN GOOGLE AS I CAN'T TYPE LINKS IN HERE. THANK YOU :)**_

 **EXTRA GENRES: ACTION AND ROMANCE.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Frontlines**

Adrien woke up with a start. He sat up straight while clenching his hands on his bed sheets. He had a nightmare of his mother disappearing all over again and that he was all alone. His heart ached from the thought of it and he had few tears in his eyes. His hair was sticking against his forehead and around his face from sweating profusely. He panted heavily as he wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to comfort himself. His eyes were glazed and lifeless, they were empty as if the life was sucked out of him. It looked like he was just a shell of what he once was. That was his life, a continuous turmoil that he tries to fight everyday. Adrien tried his best to keep up a smile everyday and have no complaints. He thinks that he's doing a good job but it slowly exhausts him by the end of the day. Floods of negative thoughts have always consumed him by the time he gets home or when he tries to let it go.

"You can't do this, you never did anything right."

"You're weak for crying. You're just a dumb little child."

"You're useless, pathetic and worse of all **no one even likes you.** "

Adrien breath hitched at those last few words. He became numb and he felt like he blacked out for a few seconds. He took some deep breaths.

"That's not true. You're ok...you're ok"

Adrien gently shook his head before he let his thoughts take control again. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up to get ready for school.

A little black kwami poked his head out from under a pillow. His face was plastered with concern as he heard Adrien's hasty breaths. He flew out from under the pillow towards Adrien's side who was currently is browsing through his closet for his usual wear.

"Adrien… you sounded like you nearly died like...you had a panic attack…" Plagg said slowly as he tried to keep his gaze on Adrien's shifting eyes.

"It's fine Plagg. It was just pretty hot last night. It made me wake up uncomfortably. I'll be fine once I wash up a bit and have a change of clothes. Do you want some Camembert?" Adrien replied with a weak smile.

Plagg's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face as he nodded eagerly. Adrien couldn't help but smile gently at him. He reached out his index finger and patted Plagg's head gingerly. His kwami laughed at the gesture and Adrien turned around to grab his cheese. He bent down towards his mini fridge that was placed next to his bed. He opened the door swiftly and a gush of cool air brushed against his face. It felt relaxing for Adrien as he was sweaty and sticky. It was as if he did exercising without wiping his sweat.

There was a round cheese with a triangular chunk taken off of it. It was wrapped tightly with a clingwrap to maintain its moisture and also to prevent it from spoiling. The white light at the back of the fridge gave the cheese a rather luminescent glow as if the cheese was some sort of sacred item. The boy contemplated about it a bit. It looked tempting to eat like it could not be as bad as he thought. He shook his head with disgust as he thought about it. It tasted like how it smelled and it was a horrible experience that he was not willing to go through again. End of story. He unwrapped the cheese and sliced it with a butter knife that he left on top of his bedside table. He pinched his nose as he picked up the piece of cheese carefully and passed it over to his kwami who was looking at him with delightment.

The kwami snatched the cheese away happily and was already taking huge bites at it. It sighed with content as he slowly consumed the cheese. Adrien only looked away as he loathed the taste of that cheese.

"I don't understand how you do that everyday. Its simply revolting." Adrien said as he gagged a little.

Plagg only giggled and inched closer towards him. Adrien acted immediately as he ran towards the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the knob to lock the door as leaned against the door. He heard hysterical laughter coming from behind his bathroom door. He facepalmed at his kwami and eye rolled at his own behaviour towards cheese. He was alone again and was about to go into the shower when suddenly a word echoed through his head.

" **Pathetic**."

He closed his eyes tightly and quickly ran into the shower. He needed to occupy himself. He needed to drown them away or he wasn't sure how he'll make it through the day living with negative thoughts.

* * *

Ladybug landed on top of the school building with a soft thud. She positioned herself with one knee bent down and her arms stretched out with a yoyo in one of her hands. She did this in order to break her fall and not harm herself. In the back of her mind it might just maybe. Just maybe. It makes her feel cool and just maybe make her look cool as well. She smirked at the thought of it as she lifted her head to give out a giggle. She gasped as she remembered the time as she was going to be late for school. She dashed towards the roof door but was interrupted when she heard a scream.

"AHHH!" a woman voice shrieked.

Ladybug froze in her steps as she flipped her head around and made her way towards the edge of the roof. She gasped in horror at the sight of the streets. People lay motionless strewn across the streets. They were everywhere. On the sidewalks, against the streetlamps and even on the middle of the road. Cars have also hit the fire hydrant causing a large spew of water to be unleashed. The drivers within the car were knocked out as well as they laid against the steering wheel or against their own seats. Ladybug jumped off the building and quickly made her way towards one of the unconscious people. Her heart pounded against her chest loudly. She dreaded for the worse as she fear that they may be dead. She grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"H-hey! Wake up! Can you hear me sir? Sir!? Are you ok?" Ladybug cried with distress.

With no response given. She immediately pushed the man over to get his face facing up. It took quite a bit of effort but once he was faced upwards, she placed her head against his chest to detect any signs of life. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy into listening to his heart. Her muscles relaxed when she heard the beat of the human heart. She then placed two fingers in front of his nose to check his breathing. She felt slow long gushes of air which made Ladybug sigh in relief.

It didn't make any sense to Ladybug. They were all healthy and living well. There's just no explanation on their current state. It then occurred to Ladybug. Something small, round and shiny caught her attention. She turned the man's head towards the side to see an object like a bullet stuck on his neck. Its stuck inside his skin but she doesn't dare to tamper with it. In case she caused any unnecessary injury. She found the reason behind their state now at least. Now for the akuma.

The red suited girl stood up and glanced around intently. Looking for any signs of attack. Then she heard it. A whirring sound of a peculiar transportation device. The humming sound isn't very loud which makes the device rather small and portable even. She saw a small dark grey disc flying high above the skies and towering above all the buildings. She spun her yoyo towards one of the street lights. The yoyo attached itself against the beam of the street light and she took a few steps back before she lurched herself forward. She landed on top of the street light and jumped towards one of the walls to keep her momentum going. She launched herself towards the flying figure but was barely able to reach him as she only gripped the edge of the disc with both hands.

Ladybug looked up and was shocked to see that there was no rider on the disc itself. Suddenly the disc swerved left and right causing one of her hands to slip. She was clinging on the disc and hanging on with the best of her ability.

"Woah! Wahhhh!" she shouted as she tried to keep her grip on.

Ladybug set her gaze once again on the rider to see a dark face with two neon blue eyes glimmering in the dark. She could tell that he's wearing some heavy duty boots as the wind blew his disguise away a bit showing a part of his body. A hand with fingerless leather gloves revealed itself and directed itself right in front of Ladybug's head. Inside the rider's palm held a black handgun that glinted in the light of the sun. He smirked evilly as he pressed the trigger of his handgun with a small amount of pressure.

"Goodbye Ladybug" the anonymous voice said with a snicker.

Ladybug stared at her enemy with dread as she closed her eyes to brace for the impact.

"Ladybug! Hang on!" Cat Noir voiced cried.

Ladybug opened her eyes to look at a black suited boy running across the rooftops. Cat Noir took out his baton from his back. He pressed a button enabling the baton the extend to a greater length. He placed his baton on the ground before launching himself towards the flying disc. He grabbed the enemy's disguise that turned out to be a cloak and performed a dodge roll as he landed on the opposite row of buildings.

Cat Noir stood up and continued to run after them as he glanced at the multi-coloured khaki cloak held in his hands.

"Hehe… Looks like the cat's out of the bag!" Cat Noir said with a grin.

The enemy on the other hand got startled by the sudden movement. He wobbled a bit and tried to stabilise the flying disc. Ladybug set her gaze once again on the perpetrator who was now fully visible.

His black hair ruffled in the wind violently and had two distinctive streaks of blue at his bangs. He wore a white tank top with ammos slung across his chest. A ripped leather jacket flapping in the wind that covers the tank top. A necklace with a bullet attached to it which contained various shades of blue. Loose brown pants with huge rectangular pockets and heavy duty black boots tied with overlying laces. After Ladybug has processed his outlook, Rudy turned his head at her and gave her a glare. He had neon blue eyes and a baby blue coloured scanner covering his left eye. The glare sent chills down her spine as he pointed his handgun at her once again.

"Die Ladybug!"

* * *

 **Hehe... a bit of a cliffhanger there XD**

 **Anyway let me know what you think, I hope that it was a satisfying read and I'm open to cricticisms. I'm going to stay determined and try to get this story done.**

 **I personally think that I've overdone it with the detail but hopefully its alright and still the same style as the previous chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading ^-^**

 **Best Wishes,**

 **GivingUpIsUseless98**


	3. Chapter 3: Havoc

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait Im still within my time span which I promised to update. So dont get mad at me ok? ^-^"**

 **I honestly got demotivated from writing this as I started readong other people's work which I admire greatly but thanks to my fellow friends. I got that little push I needed to finish this chapter :D**

 **Also let me know if you guys think this story is too slow or any open constructive cricticisms :) Im still learning and willing to make this the best quality I can provide. Also apologies that this battle scene is long. So many tuings happen . its hard to squeeze the whole scene I planned out in one chapter. But its almost done so please bear with me until the next.**

 **Also important reminder as I just recently realised that my story contains several genres and the other two are action and romance and maybe suspense? But mainly those two.**

 _ **Thank you to my reviewers :D**_

 _ **sananypeeps, Darky, xXTomboysRuleXx and chibigiraffe.**_

 _ **Thanks to people who favourited and followed! :3**_

 _ **AnnMJSanchez,**_ ** _BookWormQueen100,_** _ **Dappledfeather14, Dragonpix, Eadri, Eyr331, KrisGomez07, SapphireMae13,**_ ** _Synziko,_** _ **chibigiraffe, , xXTomboysRuleXx,**_ ** _,_** _ **NoraWolf3059, Shiranai Atsune, TsukiyoTenshi and sananypeeps.**_

 _ **WARNING! MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO THE FANDOM!**_

 _ **PICTURE CREDIT GOES TO LITTLEIVOR ON TUMBLR:**_ image/140972835930

 **PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THE LINK IN GOOGLE AS I CAN'T TYPE LINKS IN HERE. THANK YOU :)**

 **EXTRA GENRES: ACTION AND ROMANCE.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Havoc**

Ladybug gritted her teeth as she observed how dire the situation was. The handgun glinted menacingly in the hands of the villain.

"This is the end isn't it? No...I will fight till the bitter end!" Ladybug thought.

She was the heroine and the only one who can relieve everyone from their suffering. She won't let it end like this. Everyone believed in her. Her eyes were lit up with determination as she let go of her grasp on the disc and a gunshot was heard. The enemy pressed the trigger only to have the bullet whizz an inch away over Ladybug's head.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug cried while winking at her counterpart.

Cat Noir's ears twitched and turned his attention towards his falling counterpart. Cat Noir turned himself around as he used one of his legs to skid across the rooftop in order to come to a halt. He leaped from the rooftop and used the baton in his hands to slam it against the building's brick wall. The baton stuck to the wall like glue. He used one of his hands to hold onto his baton while using his other hand to reach out to Ladybug. Ladybug threw her yoyo at Cat Noir. Cat Noir caught her spotted yoyo in his free hand and used all of his might to pull up his companion. He grunted and wheezed as he tried to stop his lady from falling.

Ladybug held onto the string of her yoyo tightly as she felt the wind blowing against her back start to slow down. She felt a slight tug as she came to a stop. She lifted her head up to see Cat Noir smiling. She realised that she was dangling a few inches from the ground and she placed her feet on the sidewalk gently. Once Cat Noir was sure she was safe, he let go of her yoyo and plucked his baton off the brick wall. He performed a flip before landing on the ground on all fours in a very cat like manner.

"Aren't you going to repay your kindness for your charming saviour?" Cat Noir said while lifting up Ladybug's hand to kiss.

Ladybug was shocked and quickly pulled her hand away. She pushed boy's head towards the flying disc coming right at their direction.

"We have bigger matters to worry about!" Ladybug exclaimed.

They both ran at their heels as a rain of bullets were closely following their every step.

"So what's the plan?" Cat Noir questioned.

"We have to find out where the akuma is and fast before all of Paris has nothing but unconscious people!" Ladybug yelled in distress.

They veered to the left into an alleyway before reaching a dead end which was a barbed wired fence. They glanced around in order to find any other alternative escape routes. The villain quickly kept up with their pace and have cornered the duo at the very same dead end.

"I expected much more of a fight than this. All you guys do is just run like cowards!" Rudy scowled.

"Or you're just too slow. I know cats are too slippery to catch." Cat Noir teased.

Rudy's brows furrowed as he clenched his fists. He brought his gun towards his eye level to aim at the duo. Cat Noir hardened his look and took a quick scan of his surroundings before grabbing his baton attached to his back. He spun his baton as gunshots and bullets flew his way.

CLANG!

Metal hitting upon another metal surface could be heard. He could feel the vibration from the impact which only motivated him to keep going. He deflected them and made the bullets ricochet off towards the walls and the ground itself.

Ladybug on the other hand hid behind his partner as she tried to think of a way out. A glinting blue object caught her attention as she looked at the enemy. It resonated from a necklace that had a ballistic tip and various shades of blue. That must be where the akuma is, she thought.

"Cat Noir, the akuma is in his necklace but first we need to get out of here!"

"Leave it to me my lady!"

The black suited boy smirked and at that moment Rudy ran out of ammo to fire. Cat Noir took the window of opportunity as he wrapped his arm around Ladybug before pushing his baton on the ground. He pressed the button on his baton to allow it to grow to a considerable length. Cat Noir leaped with Ladybug clutching around him tightly. He used his baton as a support to allow him to reach over the tall barbed wire fence. He soon felt like he was flying as the baton didn't feel firm anymore. He retracted his baton to prevent it from providing resistance as he flew over the fence. He landed on the ground with his knees bent a bit to prevent any injury on his legs. He let his lady down before noticing a fast circular shadow looming over their heads nearing into the proximity of a school.

Cat Noir went on fours as he saw Rudy rack the slide of his handgun and pointed at a particular boy who ran at his heels. Cat Noir pounced like an animal going after its prey. He prayed at the back of his mind that he'll make it and that there would be no more victims lying around motionless.

"This was for everything that you had done Stanley! You deserve to suffer the most after what you have done to me!"

Rudy's neon blue eyes filled with rage as he clicked on the trigger firmly. A loud gunshot was heard as the bullet whirred cutting through the wind like a knife.

"NOOOOO!"

Cat Noir placed both hands in front of him as he pushed Stanley out of the way. Stanley landed on the ground roughly as Cat Noir screamed in agonising pain. Stanley turned his head towards the source of the noise to see a fallen hero. Cat Noir laid at his side, barely moving. Stanley quickly ran with overwhelming fear but was hit with a bullet from behind as he fainted. Rudy sneered and laughed as he placed his leather covered palms over his face. He finally got revenge on the one who caused his suffering and with an extra prize, the hero himself.

"He has given me quite the power…Cat Noir..."

His gun glowed bright blue before it revealed a bigger and more powerful gun which was a rifle. A light purple butterfly shape appeared before his eyes again.

"Hurry up and take Cat Noir's ring!" Hawk Moth demanded.

Rudy nodded lightly as he flew towards him with his one arm outstretched.

"CHAT!" Ladybug called loudly.

She ran in front of her fallen comrade with her yoyo spinning in her defensive stance.

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on him!" Ladybug threatened.

Rudy stopped dead in his tracks as he hesitated on his next move.

"Shoot her and take her miraculous!" Hawk Moth commanded fiercely.

Rudy brought his rifle gun out and pointed it directly at her chest.

The red suited girl acted fast as she crouched and picked up Cat Noir by the waist. She kept spinning her yoyo to avoid the shots that Rudy relentlessly sent. Rudy attacks grew more fierce and rapid. She ran by the sidewalks as fast as her legs could carry her until they reached a desolate construction site. It consisted of beams for the very foundation from what looks like to be a relatively tall building which is surrounded by a short wooden fence.

As she ran with haste she went to the back of the building and gently laid Cat Noir against the beam. His head only fell forward as he had barely any energy left to stay awake. Ladybug cupped her hands around his face as she lifted it up. He looked exhausted and pale with eyes half opened glassy eyes. His ears also have flattened down from the lack of energy.

"Cat Noir? Can you hear me?" Ladybug whispered with a concerned voice.

He parted his mouth in an attempt to say something but only coughed and quickly placing his arm behind his shoulder. He groaned as he felt more of his energy being drained and his vision swimming more violently than ever before. Ladybug noticed his discomfort as she slowly let his head lie against her shoulder to check on the damage taken. Her fingers traced gently across his back to track a bullet embedded in his shoulder just like the rest of the victims she saw. Her eyes narrowed as she soon realised the effects of the bullets as a means of gaining energy for the enemy's weapon.

Ladybug stood up and was about to sprint off when she felt grip her hand. She whipped her head and stared at Cat Noir with bewilderment.

His eyes shined a little brighter as he still lay his hand over his shoulder while the other holding Ladybug's hand.

"L-ladybug… let me come w-with y-you."

Ladybug kneeled down next to him while rubbing both of her hands against his hand reassuringly.

"You're in no condition to fight! You pulled off a crazy stunt back there! But...you were very brave for saving that boy in such dangerous circumstances."

Ladybug leaned in and gave a kiss on his forehead which caused Cat Noir to flinch a bit in embarrassment. They both blushed a bit but Ladybug snapped back to reality when she heard a few more distant screams.

"Thank you for doing that but you have to stay here ok? No matter what happens! I don't want to see my partner taking anymore damage." Ladybug said sternly.

Cat Noir breathed out in defeat as he nodded before Ladybug sprinted off towards the directions of the scream.

" **You could have done more you know? Rather than just being weak from one hit."**

" **All you ever do is fail."**

" **That was sure one crazy yet a stupid stunt you pulled. She'll just be disappointed."**

Cat Noir closed his eyes tightly in attempt to block out the negative thoughts that swarmed him. He clutched his head with both hands as they kept coming. Not now of all times he thought to himself. Not when he still needs to be strong and fight for his lady and the people. He slowly collapsed to his side as he became numb of all emotions.

* * *

 **Alright. So thats it for this chapter and there will be finally an ending for the battle in the next. Im not gonna drag it any longer.**

 **Anyways let me know what you think ^-^ Good? Bad? Anything Ican do to make it better? Hopefully no one is OOC. I apologise if there is. Let me know all about it! ;)**

 **Updates will come between 2-3 weeks so please bear with me.**

 **Thank you for reading ^-^**

 **Best Wishes,**

 **GivingUpIsUseless98**


End file.
